Once the heart is pacing for 3 consecutive beats pacing will be terminated and the investigator will request an assessment of the level of discomfort. External pacing is not associated with any serious side-effects occasionally, redness of skin, without discomfort may persist for few hours after pacing. The information gained from this study may aid in the development of this device for use in patient with slow heart rates.